The Desires of Death
by Mercy D'Angelo
Summary: Ken is a vampire, Matt is his creator and poor Davis is a slaves. Read the story to find out more.


The Desires of Death

The Desires of Death 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Matt is more than he seems and Ken is his chosen child. Matt gives Davis to Ken as a slave, but Ken wants more than loyalty from Davis. Will Davis give into Ken or will Ken kill Davis for disobeying him?

Matt Ishida was a master vampire and sire of many powerful vampires. Ken was one of Matt's child and his most favorite companion. Years have proven to matt that ken needs a companion of his own and only one creature can do that without complaining. A slave with undying loyalty to his master. Matt would find Ken the perfect slave and give that slave to him as a gift.

Davis was covered in filth and held his head low as the many vampires looked him and his fellow slaves over. Some fondled him as they passed and others nibbled at his neck to get a small taste of his sweet innocent blood. Slavery was all Davis knew and he had had many masters. Some vampires said he was cursed to never have a master and others said he killed his masters himself out of hate for them. 

Matt looked over the many slaves and stopped as he saw Davis. He looked the slender boy over and run his fingers through the boys amber hair.

"I want this slave," Matt growled at the Slave master as he moved back from Davis.

"That boy is cursed. Pick another that will not cost you your life," The Slave master said as he looked at his feet.

"I want that boy no matter if he is already dying," Matt growled loudly as she grabbed the Slave master by the collar of his coat.

Matt watches as the Slave master ran to unchain the slave boy from the rest and smiled as he looks at the boy. 

_The perfect slave for Ken. He will love playing with this one_, Matt thought as he led the slave to his carriage.

The ride back to Matt's home was quiet and strangely unnerving for Matt. He got out of the carriage first and led the boy up the stairs to the front door. Davis looked around silently as he was lead into a large Manson with black marble everywhere. He shivered from the cold that creped up his legs from walking barefoot on the cold stone floors. Matt made the boy sit on the floor near the fireplace and headed off to get ken. He found Ken in his room lying motionless on his black silk covered bed.

" I have a gift for you Ken, please come down stairs to the living room," Matt said as he stood in the doorway to Ken's room.

"What is it this time? Some hooker or maybe another sweet blooded child for me to feed on," Ken mused as he sat up on his bed.

"A slave for you to do with as you wish. He is said to be cursed to the point that all his masters die. I thought you might like the challenge of beating his supposed curse," Matt said in a soft voice as he moved into the hall as Ken walked out of his room.

Ken followed Matt to the living room and almost died right there as he set eyes on the young slave boy. He looked him over as his hands itched to run themselves through his amber hair and over his tanned skin. He walked over to the boy and looked him over more closely as he resisted the urge to bite into the boy's slender and well-defined neck.

"What is your name, if you have one, boy," Ken hissed softly as he looked into the boy's deep brown eyes.

"Davis, master," Davis whimpered as he looked at the stunning vision before him.

Ken lifted Davis to his feet and wrapped his arms around him as he smiled. He ignored the odor of the mortal boy and grinned as the boy bent his head to the side, offering him his neck. He lifted Davis' head with a gentle hand under his chin and claimed the boy's mouth as he growled. Davis' eyes grow large as his new master kissed him and let his eyes close as the kiss deepened. He opens his mouth a little so his master can explore his mouth and moans softly as hands run over his abused back.

Ken pulled back and almost purred, as he looked at the boy, his hair a mess and his lips swollen from his kiss. He let the servants take him away to be cleaned up and looked at Matt as she smiled.

"I like him. You still have good taste in slaves," Ken mused as he runs his fingers through his black hair.

" Your welcome, child. I hope he will not become a problem. I would hate to have to have him killed," Matt said as he walked away to tend to his business affairs.

Ken headed back to his room and waits for the servants to bring Davis to him. Davis willing takes a bath, but as he is being dressed he attacks one of the female servants. He runs from the bathroom and finds his way to the Kitchen. He grabbed up the first knife he saw and looked at the servants that had followed him.

"I will not be a slave anymore. I hate being a toy for some sex crazed monster," Davis yelled as he backs up towards the servants exit hallway.

Davis ran down the hallway in hopes of escaping the mansion and it's vampire owners. He screamed loudly as something grabbed him from behind and he stabbed the person with the knife as best he could. He smiled as the person let go and he turned to see whom he had stabbed violently. Ken looked at Davis as he turned and growled as the boy dropped the knife in fear. He looked down at the knife wounds in his stomach and side and looked back at Davis. 

"That was the wrong thing to do, boy," ken growled as he ran at Davis.

Ken grabbed Davis up from the floor and held him to his height as he bit into the shocked boy's neck. He moaned loudly as the sweet innocent blood of the boy washed in his mouth and down his throat. He held Davis close as his hands mindlessly dug themselves into his hair and he wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist. Davis closed his eyes and waited for death to take him away from the pain and evil of his mortal life. He whimpered as the vampire held him close and caressed his body while draining the very life from him. 

Davis blacked out from losing so much blood and Ken stopped feeding once he did. Ken lifted Davis into his arms and walks back to his room as she savoir the blood that still was in his mouth. He laid Davis on his bed and curled up next to him as he licked the wound left from his bite. He smiled as Davis shivered from the intimate gesture and fell to sleep in the slender boy's arms.

Davis woke up that night and whimpered as he looked at the sleeping vampire that was laying on him. He looked up at the ceiling and waited for the vampire to wake and finish him off. Ken woke up soon after Davis did and kissed the boy as she growled. He smiled as Davis struggled to get away and licked on the wound on his neck.

"You are mine, forever. You will never be able to escape me," Ken purred into Davis' ear as he runs his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You got a thing for my hair or what," Davis whimpered as he looked at the sapphire-eyed vampire.

"I got a thing for you, all of you," Ken purred as he ran his hands over Davis' naked chest.

"I hate to interrupt, but you are needed in the living room Master Ken. Master Matt, wishes to see you," A servant said as he stood in the doorway.

Ken jumped out of the bed and looked at Davis as he blew him a kiss. He headed down to the living room and looked at Matt as he sat in a chair looking at the fire in the fireplace.

"I heard about that new slaves attempt to escape this Manson. I should kill him now, but I want to know your opinion," Matt hissed as he looked over at Ken.

"I want him to live. He is perfect for me. Adventurous, brave, and not willing to be a slave for life. I want him to live," Ken mused as she smiled at Matt. 

"He lives for now, but one more mistake and I will kill him myself," Matt hissed as he turned his stare back to the fireplace.

Ken headed back to his room and smiled as he saw Davis sitting on his bed, looking out the nearby window. He crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy as he sighed.

"You are mine, love. You are mine, forever. I will love you until the world ends or I die," ken whispered into Davis ear as he lays his head on Davis' shoulder.

"I love you too. You're the only one that has ever treated me as more than a slave or a play toy," Davis said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Ken smiled again and kissed Davis' throat as he hugged the boy close. He closed his eyes and hoped to whatever Gods where out there that they would be together as long as he had said, forever.


End file.
